Candle Who
by TobiGB
Summary: The team learns that there are some names that shouldn't be spoken out loud.


A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to another one of my Young Justice stories, and for those of you who are interested my other Young Justice story _'Robins' _has already been updated. Ok time for the story to begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in this story.

_Mount Justice 5:39 p.m._

"So do you think that the story might be true?" Megan asked Conner as they walked to the mountain's living room.

"Think what is true gorgeous?" Wally asked with a mouth full of potato chips as he walked up to the Martian and Clone.

"She heard some story at school about a boogeyman who kidnaps people who says his name." Conner stated as he took a seat on one of the sofas in the cave.

"You mean HIM?" Wally said with suspense in his voice as he gained surprised looks from both Megan and Conner.

"So you know the story too?" Megan asked as she floated over to the young speedster wanting to know more about the so called boogeyman.

"Yep, and it's like this; you see he's the for real boogeyman that shows up to kidnap people who says his name and carries them off to a place where they are never seen again." Wally concluded in a creepy voice.

"Why does he carry them off?" Conner asked the speedster from his spot on the sofa.

"Because he's a nut." Wally casually shrugged as he explained that simple comment.

"Oh, well then how does he get you then?" Megan tilted her head in a curious manner.

"That's the best part he can't, not unless you say his name so don't his name." Wally explained as he got started on another bag of chips.

"We don't even know his name so how can even say it?" Conner stated with his arms crossed.

"What are you three in here talking about?" Artemis asked as she and Kaldur both walked into the living room after doing some training.

"Wally was telling me and Conner about the for real boogieman." Megan answered with a bright smile on her green face.

"Please tell me you guys aren't talking about that bogus kiddy story?" Artemis asked as she shook her head in disbelief at the three of them.

"So you know about it too?" Megan asked the blonde archer as she approached her.

"Yeah, the guy's name is Can" That was all she said before Wally covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't say it!" He warned her with a scared look on his face.

"Don't say What?" Kaldur asked the worried speedster as he approached Wally.

"Don't say CandleJack!" Wally screamed before he realized his mistake and covered his own mouth as he mumbled how screwed he was now.

"CandleJack?" Megan asked with a confused look on her face as she looked at the scared Wally.

"What kind of name is CandleJack?" Conner asked as he got off of the sofa and walked over to his other four teammates.

"CandleJack is indeed a very strange name." Kaldur stated when he heard the strange name coming from his own mouth.

"See? You guys said his name and nothing happened to any of you." Artemis said with a smug grin on her face.

"Then why don't you say it then?" Wally challenged her with his arms across his chest.

"Fine! CandleJack!" Artemis said out loud waiting for something to happen. "Like I said nothing happened, and I can't believe you guys actually thought he was real." She said to the others.

"Psst." Said a mysterious voice which caught all four teens by surprise as they all turned their head to sight that took them all by surprise.

It was a man floating in the air wearing a black outfit with grey gloves and matching shoes, he was as also wearing a burlap sack over his head too. His mouth was stitched up to make it appear as if he was smiling at them with a candle in his hand.

"Hello there." He smiled as he waved at the four shocked teens.

"That's CandleJack? He doesn't look so tough." Conner said as he looked the floating man known as CandleJack.

"There is no way you can be real." Artemis said in disbelief while keeping her eyes on the new arrival.

"Oh no, I'm very much real girly." CandleJack said as she floated over beside her with his arm over her shoulder.

"M'gann did anybody tell you what this CandleJack person look like?" Kaldur asked the Martian girl as he went into attack position.

"No, nobody ever told me what he looks like." She answered which pretty much rules out Kaldur's theory of this being caused by her powers.

"Real or not if you surrender now then this can all end peacefully." Kaldur ordered the intruder as him and the other members of the team got into attack position.

Candle was checking to see if he had enough rope before turning his attention to them "No." He said as he went back to looking over his rope.

"I'll handle this guy!" Conner said before charging at the boogeyman full force.

_*1 Hour later*_

"_Recognize Robin B01" _The computer announced as the Boy Wonder walked into the Cave only to see that it looked like a war zone.

He saw that the walls had giant holes in it and there were a few arrows sticking out of them too. He saw that some of the furniture were thrown all over the place, but what really took him by surprise was that he saw a man wearing a burlap sack laughing while watching old episodes of F-Troop on the TV.

He knew right away who the man was the 'for-real boogeyman' known as CandleJack; he then looked up behind the sofa to see his friends floating in the air while being tied up with some rope.

"Let me guess, you guys said his name didn't you?" Robin smirked as he looked at his funny predicament.

"For the record Rob, this is all her fault." Wally mumbled as he nudged towards Artemis who sent him a death glare.

"Robin, try and contact the League for help." Kaldur whispered to the youngest member of the team who had a playful smirk on his face.

"No need to Kaldur, just leave everything to me." Robin said as he went back through the zeta beam.

_*10 minutes later*_

"What is taking him so long to get back here?" Artemis asked growing more impatient at the absence of the boy wonder.

"Rob if you're doing your little ninja thing then could you please pop up out of nowhere anytime now?" Wally yelled to shadows hoping his best friend would hear him.

"Well that was one heck of an episode, well anyway time for us to go and catch the bus before it leaves." CandleJack said as he grabbed the rope and began dragging the four teens off.

"Hey Bag head!" Robin screamed while jumping off of the rafters and landing in front of CandleJack which gave him quite the scare.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" He screamed at the Boy Wonder while holding his hand over his heart. "Is he always like this?" He asked his current victims who all nodded their heads agreements.

"You have no idea." Wally said recounting all of the times Robin has done that to him.

"Let my friends go." Robin ordered ignoring the previous comments.

"I don't think so." CandleJack stated while keeping a firm grip on his captives.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to throw this delicious, mouth watering, amazing Pumpkin Pie away then." Robin said as he held up the pie for everyone to see.

Yes pie his love for the wonderful treat is almost as strong for his love for F-Troop and kidnapping people too.

"Well since you put it that way then." CandleJack said as he took the pie out of Robin's hands and shoved his rope into Robin's hands and floated out of the cave with a huge smile on his face.

"Hope you guys learned something from this." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, from now on I'm going to have a fresh baked pie for the next boogeyman that tries to kidnap us again." Megan said as Robin was cutting them free.

"How did you know he would go for the pie?" Conner asked him out of curiosity.

"Bats and I had a little run in with him a few years ago back in Gotham." Robin answered while covering the fact that he said CandleJack's name back when he was ten years old.

"Thank you, Robin and I are glad that everybody is ok." Kaldur said stretching his arms in the air.

"Hey it could've been worse." Robin stated to the others who all had confused looks on their faces.

"How could it have been worse?" Artemis asked with her hands on her hips.

"It could've been the Slender Man" Robin cackled as he walked past the others who just shrugged at his comment.

Unknown to any of them that in one of shadowed corners of the cave were a tall thin figure that was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and necktie, the figure's face was also completely blank as well watching them.

He turned his head towards the readers and put his finger to where his mouth should be and went.

"Sshh."

A/N: There you guys go, and if any of you are wondering the character known as CandleJack is from and old Cartoon Show called Freakazoid. You see if you say his name then he'll come and kidnap you, and as for the Slender Man you'll have to look him up.

Well anyway the 26th of this month marks the one year since Young Justice aired on TV, so YEAH!

Well anyway don't say CandleJack and you won't get kidnap, so anyway just read and revi


End file.
